fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bekooped
Bekooped is a version of Bejeweled with Mario enemies instead of jewels. Story Ludwig makes a machine for Bowser that creates enemies, so Bowser uses it to distract people so he can take Peach. So, with teh help of E. Gadd's now enemy powered laser gun, it is now up to Mario to rescue Peach & stop all of the enemies. Gameplay The objective of this game is to swap one enemy with an adjacent enemy to form a horizontal or vertical chain of three or more enemies. Bonus points are given when more than three identical enemies are formed or forms two lines of identical enemies in one swap. Enemies disappear when chains are formed and enemies fall from the top to fill in gaps. Sometimes chain reactions, called cascades, are triggered, where chains are formed by the falling enemies. Cascades are awarded with bonus points. Some enemies have an affect, such as destroying all the enemies in the row, when they are first destroyed. Note that the affects don't happen if the enemies are destroyed by a chain reaction instead of a move. Story Mode In story mode, you have to fill up the power bar before the time limit runs out. The more points you earn, the more the power bar fills up. If the time limit runs out before you fill the power bar up, you lose a life. At the end of each world, you go head to head against a boss, trying to fill up your power bar before he fills up his. Multilayer Mode In multilayer you select one of the worlds in the game,even if you haven't gotten there in story mode yet, & go against up to three other people in a battle with the same gameplay as boss battles in story mode. Worlds *World 1: The Mushroom Kingdom **Song: SMB Overworld (Remix) **Number of levels: 5 **Enemies: Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros. **Boss: Larry Koopa ***Boss Battle song: SMB Overworld (Remix 2) *World 2: Hot, Hot Desert **Song: PM Tutankoopa Battle (Remix) **Numember of levels: 5 **Enemies: Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros., Bandits, Pokeys **Boss: Morton Koopa ***Boss Battle song: PM Tubba Blubba Battle (Remix) *World 3: Ise Delfino **Song: SMS Ricco Harbor (Remix) **Numember of levels: 5 **Enemies: Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros., Piranha Plants, Bloobers **Boss: Windy Koopa ***Boss Battle song: SMS Delfino Plaza(Remix) More to come... Enemies *Goomba **Effect (vertical): None **Effect (horizontal): None *Koopa **Effect (vertical): None **Effect (horizontal): Destroys all of the enemies in that row *Hammer Bro. **Effect (vertical): Destroys all of the enemies above them **Effect (horizontal): None *Bandit **Effect (vertical): Destroys one enemy above them **Effect (horizontal): Destroys one enemy on each side of them *Pokey **Effect (vertical): Destroys all of the enemies above them **Effect (horizontal): Destroys all of the enemies in that row *Piranha Plant **Effect (vertical): Destroys all of the enemies above them **Effect (horizontal): Destroys one enemy above each of them *Bloobers **Effect (vertical): Destroys one enemy on each side of each one of them **Effect (horizontal): Destroys one enemy on each side of them More to come... Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Remakes Category:Rated E Games Category:Handheld Games